bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daiku/Archive 3
Archive 1 Archive 2 Ah, so nice and clean! :It's shiny, too! Can you jump on gabbly real quick? I noticed you're online... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:08, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm stupid, I forgot to save our conversation last night. Actually, I saved it, I just didn't not lose it. I forgot to copy it down somewhere before I had to turn off my computer. So could you send me an email with the conversation on it please? And can I go ahead and make a list of wiki jobs so that all us admins can sign up for the job we want before the good stuff gets taken? =P And I can't make it on gabbly tonight, but most of what needed to be dealt with was dealt with. and! ...The vote for the thing could be held on Central Wikia. Just thinking out loud... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:43, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Update: I can get on gabbly, actually. Am I getting annoying yet? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:46, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Edit Patrolling Recent changes patrolling has been enabled. Remember, to patrol an edit, click diff on the recent changes, than marked as patrolled. Or go to the article, click history, and compare between two revisions. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I'm really sorry Listen Daiku, I made a huge mistake, I thought MoD would really be a better choice. But now I don't, and now we've got Swert looking at us like a mad dog looks at a tasty cat. So please vote here. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Over-editing Userpages Daiku, I apologize for over-editing my userpage. It's just that I have never had the freedom to visit a place online where I could express my inner me freely and without being prejudiced for it. Once again, I apologize for the confusion. From now on, I will edit mostly on Bionicle canon. Nuparu1995 01:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC)nuparu1995 October 30th, 2008Nuparu1995 01:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. Please contact me, as I have nobody to talk to on my talk page. Userbox/Award Thingies Daiku, I hate to bug you once again. You seem to be very knowledgable, so I think you could help me out with something. Ya know those little boxes people can have on their user page that (for example) have a picture of something and text beside it saying (for example), "This user likes pink ponies"? How do you create those? Please take all the time you need to respond. Cheers! Nuparu1995 14:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! PS: Brace yourself to be mercilessly bombarded with more questions, as I'm a slow learner. Nuparu1995 20:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) prank Is their a certain way to make a page like that.Andrew1219 21:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 :Hey Daiku, could you get on either gabbly or Gtalk whenever you're online? It makes it easier to talk to you. XD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:20, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::You online? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Daiku, Racht hasn't edited for three weeks or more, so do you think I could become admin in his place if he doesn't edit soon? He hasn't edited since the 23 October, I checked his contribs, so talking to him about would be as much of a waste of typing as talking to a wall would waste breath. And I understand admins in the past haven't set the bar too high when it comes to adminship, and I understand it's time for that to change. I support that idea. An example of these careless standards is the appointment of Racht for adminship, it's not the editing he's made I'm talking about, I mean the amount of time he's been here. I personally thought Racht was appointed for adminship a bit early. He's only been a member since June and he got appointed for adminship 3 months afterwards. I've been a member for six months and I'm still a rollbacker, so it was a bit early for him. That so? Somehow I had a feeling that I'd be around here long after all of the original current admins are gone. I somehow knew Racht would leave eventually. And yes, I don't mind waiting, I've got lots of other things to occupy my mind, so why should I be desperately worried about this situation. New thing SInce no one is replying to most of my messages on many talk pages or the community portal, Ill post my latest idea here, which should help me and other's. *ahem* ANother wiki Im at has a Mail thing, a template, which users can post something in when they leave a message on the community portal or something. It could be on the Main Page, or peoples talk pages, and anyone would be able to edit it. I could post when I have a new community portal idea, and you could post on it when theres a new Admin vote, which I just saw you left the message on all of our talk pages. I think there might be some info Im forgetting, but that pretty much sums it up.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :The Mario Wiki. Ill try and explain again, its just a template that users can post notices or something when they add something to the community portal or something. It sounds a little useless now that I say it like that, but it is annoying leaving comments and then they dont get answered.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] ::Yeah, I guess it would be redundant. Ah well, more ignored comments coming up. :) [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] Awards? Should you make a award article? Like to list a bunch of awards to people? Here is a example: Make the format is like this You should make that kind of award. Me and Negabandit86 just thought it up from wikipedia. NegativeChip321 23:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) and Negabandit86 23:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Foolish? You can't call us foolish mortals. You haven't even recognized the extent of your own strength. Leaving an introduction like that on your page is just asking for war.--[[User:NeoVisorak|'NeoVisorak']], New Visorak Republic :Those who think they aren't foolish mortals, usually are... ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:04, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Bring it on, mortal...as long as you're making regular article edits, of course. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::So true Panaka. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC)